


Pinned

by Eissa



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eissa/pseuds/Eissa
Summary: Bull meets a dragon he can't beat.





	Pinned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/gifts).



"Later, huh little man? What's wrong with thinking of me while pleasuring yourself right now?"


End file.
